Submerged In Darkness
by CreativityIsIntelligence
Summary: One by one they all left, it wasn't too long before she had no one. She tried to get rid of the pain, but somewhere along the line she also got rid of a bit of her humanity. AkaSaku.


Title: Submerged In Darkness

Author: CreativityIsIntelligence

Word Count: 1,502

Genre: tragedy (I'm using the word loosely) a little romance maybe some hurt/comfort.

Paring: mainly AkaSaku but maybe some others.

…

Keys

"Talking"

'Thinking'

' **Inner'**

 _Emphasize_ (or it could just mean sarcasm)

 **Emphasize** (2)

….

Summary: one by one they all left, it wasn't too long before she had no one. She tried to get rid of the pain, but somewhere along the line she also got rid of a bit of her humanity. AkaSaku

 **Prologue**

Sighing, Sakura allowed herself to sink deeper into the water. For a while, she contemplated just staying under the water. Letting the darkness consume her, after all, she had no reason to go up, she has nothing left, no family, no friends, no one was left, it was just her…she was all alone.

They had all left her, one by one, each eventually left. First, it was her parents. They had gone on a business trip but never returned. To this day she still does not know what had happened to them, she doesn't know if they are even alive or not. Though she had come to accept that they most likely are dead. They were civilians, it was highly unlikely that they would have been able to fight off or at least escape an enemy. The only thing that kept her stable back then was the thought of her friends coming back from their mission.

The whole gang had been assigned a mission while she had been away one of her own. Since she was not available and the mission required a trained medic nin, it was decided Shizuna fill in for her. She had completed her mission earlier than expected and immediately came back to the village to wait for her friends to arrive. Oh, but they never did, they were on their way to deliver an important scroll to the Raikage when they were attacked by, from what they could see at the crime scene, the Akatsuki. From the blown-up battlefield, it was assumed it was the bomber, Deidara Iwa. They never found their bodies but for that Sakura was grateful, she didn't think she would able to handle seeing, with her own eyes, that they were truly dead, for unlike everyone else she was never able to accept it.

At that time the only people she could lean on were Tsunade and Shizuna, but even then, she couldn't fully depend on them because she knew they were also hurting. She felt like a burden crying on their shoulder, so instead, she bottled up her pain and became the shoulder they cried on.

But soon enough she didn't even have them, Tsunade committed suicide soon after they heard of Naruto's death, she just couldn't handle it anymore. The loss of her lover, then brother, when she lost Naruto she could no longer take it, she gave up and took her own life. The next morning Sakura and Shizuna came into her office only to see her lifeless form slumped against her desk in a pool of her own blood.

The older women had broken down right there in tears, while Sakura had to be the strong one, yet again. Even though she was hurting more than anyone could imagine, she comforted the crying ravenette. After that event, she kept a close eye on Shizuna fearing she would lose the only Anker she had left.

Even though Sakura kept a very close eye on Shizuna, she soon lost her as well. She had died on a mission but according to her teammates, she had thrown herself in the line of fire for no apparent reason. To them, it looked like she was committing suicide, but they refused to believe it, and as much as Sakura didn't want to believe it as well, she knew it was true it.

At that time she realized that no matter how broken she becomes the world would never stop moving. The village soon came to uproar demanding a leader. No one blinked twice at Tsunade death, though not many knew what had actually happened. Many had suggested Sakura as the new Hokage, but she couldn't take the position in the state she was in. Eventually, with no one else to step up, Danzo was appointed the Hokage.

At that time, she had absolutely nothing to live for. She had no one to hold her up, she started sinking until she hit rock bottom. For days she would hurt herself, intentionally inflicting pain upon her form to distract her from the emotional pain, though she eventually began to realize, it was not enough. Soon, it became apparent that there was no other solution, she had no choice but to take her life as well. Though every time she would think of committing suicide, Naruto's face would pop up into her mind. She had once promised him she would never hurt herself. It was around the time Sasuke had first left to Orochimaru, right after the Chunnin exams.

...

Sakura sat there on her hospital bed, her hair shielding her face like a curtain. In her hand was a knife which was pressed on her neck barely breaking the skin there. No one would be able to see but tears were rolling down her cheeks. She had lost the love of her life. She loved him, she confessed, and she offered him her very being and he still denied her love. How could someone be so cruel as to deny someone's feelings towards them? At that time, she had no idea of the irony of her own words.

Just as she was about to plunge the knife and end her suffering the door to her hospital room was slammed open. She whipped her head, causing the knife to slash at her neck slightly, leaving a small gash on her pale skin. She gasped softly, her hand immediately clamping against the wound.

Looking at the door, her eyes widened as she saw Naruto. His eyes and mouth wide open.

"Look Naruto, calm down. It's not what it looks like. Don't jump to conclu – " before she could continue she was surprised to find Naruto standing right in front of her. She flinched back but he only took a step forward. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer. She struggled for awhile but soon gave up and just pulled herself closer to him, ignore the pain in her neck…and her heart.

Pushing her away at arm's length, Naruto looked Sakura dead in the eye "Sakura, don't ever do that again"

Suddenly Sakura felt anger overcome her "you have no right to order me around, you have no idea how it feels to lose someone you love – " she shouted. Today, every time Sakura would look back at that moment she would hate herself for being so ignorant and self-centered. She would laugh humourlessly at who she was talking to.

Naruto didn't let her continue "I don't care Sakura, I love you and care for you, it hurts so much to see you in pain. Please, please, I'm begging you please promise me you'll never hurt yourself again"

All the anger left her form at once, slumping against him, she promised though she had no idea at that time that, that single promise meant so much to the blonde and would mean so much to her.

...

Now years later, that promise was the only thing keeping her from taking her own life.

Now you must be wondering if she found out her parents, then her friends and her mothing and sister figures were all dead, then what kept her stable?

...For a short while...nothing. She had completely lost it, letting the darkness fully consume her. She had let insanity consume her, she had been insane. Though then she found something to cling to, something to submerge herself in. Her rock came in the form of training, missions, and hospital shifts. Now don't get her wrong, it wasn't for a noble cause like helping her village prosper or something like that, she only did it because it was the only thing that kept her away from those haunting thoughts. She could also meditate, but her mind was almost always racing, it was harder to quiet her mind. Though when she had no other choice, she would do it.

Author Note: new story, I know I should probably finish my other stories first but I couldn't help it. Anyway, this chapter is a little short since it is the prologue. Oh also, I wanted to say that since school has started I've been very busy so, I won't be able to update regularly (like I ever did anyway). That's pretty much all I have to say, oh and don't forget to please leave a review.


End file.
